849
Count Petofi realizes that he must have a body in the future if he wishes to travel there. Synopsis : The great estate of Collinwood at the turn of the century. And this night, one woman, new to the family, must seek out a man she loathes and fears. For she thinks he may have the answer to the mysterious events which have been happening to her. Kitty Soames arrives at Count Petofi's lair, where she accuses him of planting the music box in her room to frighten her. Petofi admits that such would be his style, however he is not the guilty party. He suggests Kitty may have an admirer, possibly Quentin Collins. The music seems to have a strange effect on Kitty. Quentin makes plans for Amanda to stay with Julia until they are ready to leave Collinsport together. When he asks Julia why she won't return to her own time, Julia responds that there is still work to do. Aristede returns and tells Beth he is back for good. Quentin tells Kitty the music box belongs to Barnabas Collins. Kitty questions Quentin about the music box and reveals that she knows Barnabas is a vampire. Petofi is furious with Aristede for having failed to kill Julia and for having stayed away so long. Aristede explains that he ran because Barnabas threatened to kill him, and that he came back as soon as he heard Barnabas was dead. Aristede shows Petofi that the bullet could not have missed Julia. Petofi pays a visit to Julia, and after sharing a brandy together, Petofi announces that he has poisoned Julia's drink with enough cyanide to kill ten women, and that he came to watch her die. Julia reveals that she cannot be killed in this time because it is merely her astral self that exists in this time, not her physical body. Petofi then announces that he now knows how he will be able to travel to the future - the secret lies in the link between the physical body and the astral body. Petofi then inspires in Beth a vision of the future; afterwards she tells him she saw Quentin at Collinwood in 1969, and Petofi is ecstatic. Memorable quotes : Julia: I don't drink with enemies. ---- : Count Petofi: I'm a great believer in honesty. ---- : Count Petofi: Don’t think I didn’t prepare a special homecoming for you, because I did, you bungling fool! Dramatis personae * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Thayer David as Andreas Petofi * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Kitty Soames * Terry Crawford as Beth Chavez * Michael Stroka as Aristede * David Selby as Quentin Collins Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 846. Story * Gerald Soames' estate is known as Hampshire Hall. In 846, it was referred to as Hampshire House. * TIMELINE: Julia hasn't seen Aristede since the night he tried to kill her. Kitty met Barnabas the first night she arrived at Collinwood. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Kitty shows Petofi the music box, she opens and closes it - the music does not stop until a few seconds after the box is closed. * In 807, Aristede tells Charles Delaware Tate that if Petofi got his hand back, he would be able to live forever. As Petofi got his hand back, he must have a body in the future, so why would he need Quentin's? External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 849 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 849 - Here TodayCategory:Dark Shadows episodes